The Wedding
by WriterofBliss
Summary: Musical with songs straight from Mamma Mia! I don't own the songs. That honor goes to ABBA. The crossover also includes Making Fiends. Rated T for mild themes and alcohol references.
1. I Have a Dream

Pacifica Northwest was getting married soon. The lucky man was, of course, Dipper Pines. All she had left to do was deliver the invitations…

_I have a dream, a song to sing_

_To help me cope with anything_

_If you see the wonder of a fairy tale_

_You can take the future _even if you fail

The invitees were:

Klaus Baudelaire

Duncan Quagmire

Isadora Quagmire

Quigley Quagmire

Charlotte Sanders

Vendetta Peterson


	2. Honey, Honey

Chapter Two: Honey, Honey

It is now the day before the wedding and the main guests were arriving. At the dock, Pacifica excitedly hugged her friends, Charlotte and Vendetta.

"My gosh, I missed you guys! I'm so happy to see you again!", Pacifica said to them.

"I know. It's been to long", Vendetta said.

"I'm so happy for you and Dipper!", Charlotte exclaimed. "So, how did you know he was the one for?"

Pacifica furrowed her brow. "He was just a student studying world culture, then he and I met one fateful day, and we both knew we were meant for each other. Violet said that about Duncan too, until he split up with her."

Charlotte and Vendetta exchange looks.

"Why did they break up?", Vendetta asked.

"Apparently, he met some other girl, but their relationship didn't last long anyway, but Violet is still torn up about it."

"I would be too. So I don't fall in love." Charlotte made a look of disappointment.

"But can we keep this between us?", Pacifica asked.

The other two huddled closer.

"I invited him."

The other girls gasped.

"You're joking!", Charlotte squeaked.

"I'm not. I just have a feeling they might patch things up. We can just keep our fingers crossed." Pacifica reaches into her purse and pulls out a pink diary. "This is Violet's. She kept it during her relationship with Duncan."

"Oh, you infidel. Let's read it!", Vendetta said greedily.

Pacifica opened to the first entry:

"July 10th: What a night! Duncan is a dish tonight. We danced at a pub, kissed on the beach, and…"

"Dot, dot, dot?", Vendetta questioned.

"That's how she does it I guess", Pacifica shot back.

Continuing:

"Duncan's the one, I know he is! I've never felt like this before!"

_Honey, honey, how you thrill me, aha, honey, honey_

_Honey, honey, nearly kill me, aha, honey, honey_

_I'd heard about you before_

_I wanted to know some more_

_And now I know what they mean, you're a love machine_

_Oh, you make me dizzy_

_Honey, honey, let me feel it, aha, honey, honey_

_Honey, honey, don't conceal it, aha, honey, honey_

_The way that you kiss goodnight (the way that you kiss goodnight)_

_The way that you hold me tight (the way that you hold me tight)_

_I feel like I wanna sing when you do your thing_

Pacifica continues:

"July 17th: Now, I'm destroyed! Even though Duncan said that he loved me, he told me he met another girl and I told him to go away and never come back. Love is such a b-word…"

"Poor Violet," Charlotte said.

Meanwhile, Klaus Baudelaire and Mabel Pines were flying to Italy for the wedding, Unbeknownst to them, Duncan and his brother Quigley were in first class on the same plane...

_Honey, honey, touch me baby, aha, honey, honey_

_Honey, honey, hold me baby, aha, honey, honey_

_You look like a movie star (look like a movie star)_

_But I like just who you are (I like just who you are)_

_And honey, to say the least, you're a dog-gone beast_

_Honey, honey, how you thrill me, aha, honey, honey_

_Honey, honey, nearly kill me, aha, honey, honey_

_I'd heard about you before_

_I wanted to know some more_

_Now I'm about to see what you mean to me_


	3. Money, Money, Money

Chapter Three: Money, Money, Money

Violet Baudelaire embraced her friend Isadora Quagmire when she arrived at the ferry dock. They drove up to the vine-covered manor where the wedding would be and where the rest of their friends were waiting.

"How's the world been treating you, Izzie?", Violet asked.

"Like crap. My boyfriend dumped me two days ago, even though he said he loved me", Isadora replied.

"Ooh, I know how you feel."

"Mm-hmm, I know the story.

_The pub dance and the beach kiss_

_Then my brother tossed your love to the abyss_."

"That's one way to put it."

* * *

Violet helped Isadora with her luggage, all seven bags of it, to her room in the manor.

"Fair warning. The toilet is kind of wonky. If it doesn't flush right away, just wait a bit and...you know. Nothing works here, except for me. I've been keeping this place up since after college and it just keeps crumbling", Violet states. As she pushes a window open the shutters, one falls off. The party planners look up.

_I work all night, I work all day, _

_To pay the bills I have to pay_

_Ain't it sad_

_And still there never seems to be a single penny left for me_

_That's too bad_

_In my dreams I have a plan_

_If I got me a wealthy man_

_I wouldn't have to work at all, I'd fool around and have a ball…_

Violet runs downstairs and grabs the shutter.

_Money, money, money_

_Must be funny_

_In the rich man's world_

_Money, money, money_

_Always sunny_

_In the rich man's world_

_Aha-ahaaa_

_All the things I could do_

_If I had a little money_

_It's a rich man's world_

Isadora hands her friend a drill. She shares her sentiments with the inventor.

_A man like that is hard to find_

_But I can't get him off my mind_

_Ain't it sad_

_And if he happens to be free _

_I bet he wouldn't fancy me_

_That's too bad_

_So I must leave, I'll have to go_

_To Las Vegas or Monaco_

_And win a fortune in a game, my life will never be the same..._

_Money, money, money_

_Must be funny_

_In the rich man's world_

_Money, money, money_

_Always sunny_

_In the rich man's world_

_Aha-ahaaa_

_All the things I could do_

_If I had a little money_

_It's a rich man's world_

_Money, money, money_

_Must be funny_

_In the rich man's world_

_Money, money, money_

_Always sunny_

_In the rich man's world_

_Aha-ahaaa_

_All the things I could do_

_If I had a little money_

_It's a rich man's world_

_It's a rich man's world_


	4. Mamma Mia

Chapter Four: Mamma Mia

In Pacifica's room, she was helping Charlotte and Vendetta with their bridesmaids dresses, she had more for Violet and Isadora. All attire was a pristine white.

"You are so clever", Vendetta commented about her dress.

"We're gonna look fabulous tomorrow!", Charlotte interjected.

"I'm glad you guys like them. Dipper was hoping we could go for all pastel colored, but I had to tell him what a white wedding was to get him to change his mind", said the blonde.

"You mean, you guys have been together for this long without...you know?", Vendetta hinted. This earned her a playful thump. Someone then knocked on the door. It was Dipper. The bridesmaids hugged him tightly.

"Relax, ladies. I'm getting married tomorrow, he said, trying to catch his breath. They parted.

"What do you think of the dresses?", Charlotte asked.

After looking for a few seconds, Dipper said, "Oh, yes."

"'Oh, yes' you say. Your attire would've consisted of simple T-shirts and jeans, coated with the scent of beer", Pacifica fired at her fiance.

"You make me look so unromantic", he said. He kissed her on the cheek and before expressing,

"I'm just as excited for tonight as I am tomorrow."

"Why?", asked Charlotte.

"For his bachelor party", Pacifica answered.

* * *

A knock came on the main door, which Violet answered. It was Mabel, Quigley, and Klaus. She happily greeted them. Duncan was caught up at the airport as his luggage was taking a while to show up…

_One hour later…_

Pacifica answered to door before Violet could because Duncan was there.

"Hey, Duncan, so happy you could show up," she quietly said him.

"Glad to be here, Paz," he says.

"Quick, follow me. I'll take you to your room. I'll also tell your brother and sister you're here."

They quietly went up to the third floor of the manor to his room. "Now, wait here and I'll get Izzie and Quigley."

Pacifica went to the room where Violet, Isadora, and Mabel were relaxing and asked for Isadora.

"Duncan's upstairs, Izzie, he just got in", Pacifica said in a low voice.

Violet, however, heard Pacifica say _that name_. She waited for them to walk to Quigley's room and she ran upstairs and saw Duncan through the crack of the door.

_I was cheated by you and I think you know when_

_So I made up my mind, it must come to an end_

_Look at me now, will I ever learn?_

_I don't know how but I suddenly lose control_

_There's a fire within my soul_

_Just one look and I can hear a bell ring_

_One more look and I forget everything, wo-o-o-oh_

_Mamma mia, here I go again_

_My my, how can I resist you?_

_Mamma mia, does it show again?_

_My my, just how much I've missed you_

_Yes, I've been brokenhearted_

_Blue since the day we parted_

_Why, why did I ever let you go?_

_Mamma mia, now I really know_

_My my, I should not have let you go_

_I was angry and sad when I knew we were through_

_I can't count all the times I've cried over you_

_Look at me now, will I ever learn?_

_I don't know how but I suddenly lose control_

_There's a fire within my soul_

_Just one look and I can hear a bell ring_

_One more look and I forget everything, wo-o-o-oh_

_Mamma mia, here I go again_

_My my, how can I resist you?_

_Mamma mia, does it show again?_

_My my, just how much I've missed you_

_Yes, I've been brokenhearted_

_Blue since the day we parted_

_Why, why did I ever let you go?_

_Mamma mia, here I go again_

_My my, how can I resist you?_

_Mamma mia, does it show again?_

_My my, just how much I've missed you_

_Mamma mia, here I go again_

_My my, how can I resist you?_

_Mamma mia, does it show again?_

_My my, just how much I've missed you_

_Yes, I've been brokenhearted_

_Blue since the day we parted_

_Why, why did I ever let you go?_

_Mamma mia, now I really know_

_My my, I should not have let you go_

She leaned on the door too much and fell into his room.

"You always knew how to make an entrance", Duncan jokes.

The inventor stands up and says, "I'm dreaming. You better not be here."

"Do you want me to pinch you, Vi?"

"You have no right to call me Vi, you infidel! Why are you in my manor?"

The journalist thought for a moment. "I...was doing a travel blog."

Violet wasn't phased for a second. "Well, you're gonna have to do it somewhere else. Now get out of my manor."

Duncan got up and said, "It was good to see you, though."

The inventor groans and rolls her eyes.


	5. Chiquitita

Chapter Five: Chiquitita

Not long after Duncan left, Violet's emotions went wild, complete with her running to the bathroom and sobbing. Mabel and Isadora heard the fiasco and went to check on her.

"Vi, is everything okay?", Isadora asked through the door. More sobbing was heard.

"We can talk it over later," Violet shot back. Mabel was having none of this.

_Chiquitita, tell me what's wrong_

_I have never seen such sorrow_

_In your eyes_

_And the wedding is tomorrow_

Isadora and Mabel enter the bathroom, earning a gasp from Violet.

_How I hate to see you like this_

_There is no way you can deny it_

_I can see_

_That you're oh, so sad, so quiet_

_Chiquitita, tell me the truth_

_I'm a shoulder you can cry on_

_Your best friend_

_I'm the one you must rely on_

_You were always sure of yourself_

_Now I see you've broken a feather_

_I hope_

_We can patch it up together_

_Chiquitita, you and I know_

_How the heartaches come and they go_

_And the scars they're leavin'_

_You'll be dancin' once again_

_And the pain will end_

_You will have no time for grievin'_

_Chiquitita, you and I cry_

_But the sun is still in the sky_

_And shining above you_

_Let me hear you sing once more_

_Like you did before_

_Sing a new song_

_Chiquitita_

Violet was lightened up a bit.

_Try once more like I did before_

_Sing a new song…_

"It was Duncan", she said.

"My brother?", Isadora asked.

"No, the British football player", she said sarcastically.

"All right, I was kidding I knew who you meant. I knew he was here, Pacifica invited him."

"What?!"

"She told me and Quigley after he arrived. We went to see him and his room was empty. But his stuff was still there."

"Why?!" Violet was getting ticked now.

"He went out with Klaus and Quigley."


	6. Dancing Queen

Chapter Six: Dancing Queen

"How did Pacifica know about him?", Mabel asked.

"I don't know and I don't want to know how", Violet replied. She started to walk to her room with the girls not far behind. "I just thought Duncan was the one for me. Then, my heart was torn and I never found love again."

"Oh, come on, you're _Violet Baudelaire_, why can't you just invent a way to fix your broken heart?", Mabel inquired.

"I grew up."

"Then grow back down again", Isadora said. "Screw it if they can't take a joke", she said this time in unison with Mabel.

_You can dance_

_You can jive_

_Having the time of your life_

_See that girl_

_Watch that scene_

_Dig in the dancing queen_

_Friday night and the lights are low_

_Looking out for a place to go_

_Where they play the right music_

_Getting in the swing_

_You come to look for a king_

_Anybody could be that guy_

_Night is young and the music's high_

_With a bit of rock music_

_Everything is fine_

_You're in the mood for a dance_

_And when you get the chance_

_You are the dancing queen_

_Young and sweet_

_Only seventeen_

_Dancing queen_

_Feel the beat from the tambourine_

Violet cracked a smile. Then she was pulled into a dancing circle with her friends. They then went running out of the manor.

_You can dance_

_You can jive_

_Having the time of your life_

_See that girl_

_Watch that scene_

_Dig in the dancing queen_

_You're a teaser, you turn 'em on_

_Leave 'em burning and then you're gone_

_Looking out for another_

_Anyone will do_

_You're in the mood for a dance_

_And when you get the chance_

_You are the dancing queen_

_Young and sweet_

_Only seventeen_

_Dancing queen_

_Feel the beat from the tambourine_

The female party planners then joined in the trio's skipping session. They all ended up at the dock.

_You can dance_

_You can jive_

_Having the time of your life_

_See that girl_

_Watch that scene_

_Dig in the dancing queen_

They all then jump in the water.


	7. Our Last Summer

Chapter Seven: Our Last Summer

Pacifica went to the closest pub and found Duncan there with Klaus and Quigley.

"Duncan, I heard Vi get all upset. Are things okay?", she asked him.

"Yes, I can see she's still upset. If only she knew the whole story", he said.

"I used to have a soft spot for Isadora", Klaus added. Then he continued:

_I can still recall_

_Our last summer_

_I still see it all_

_Walks along the Seine_

_Laughing in the rain_

_Our last summer_

_Memories that remain_

Quigley interjected about a girl named Fiona Widdershins.

_We made our way along the river_

_And we sat down in the grass by the Eiffel tower_

Duncan then spoke of his escapade with Violet.

_I was so happy we had met_

_It was the age of no regret_

_Oh, yes_

_Those crazy years_

_That was the time of the flower-power_

_But underneath_

_We had a fear of flying_

_Of growing old_

_A fear of slowly dying_

_We took our chance_

_Like we were dancing our last dance_

Quigley continued.

_I can still recall_

_Our last summer_

_I still see it all_

_In the tourist jam_

_Round the Notre Dame_

_Our last summer_

_Walking hand in hand_

_Paris restaurants_

_Our last summer_

_Morning croissants_

_Living for the day_

_Worries far away_

_Our last summer_

_We could laugh and play_

Pacifica shares her observations.

_And now you're working in a bank_

_The family man, a football fan_

_And your name is Quigley_

_How dull it seems_

_Yet, you were the hero of my dreams_

All three men spoke now.

_I can still recall_

_Our last summer_

_I still see it all_

_Walks along the Seine_

_Laughing in the rain_

_Our last summer_

_Memories that remain_

It was at this moment Pacifica got a text from Dipper and rushed back to the manor. "Please promise me you'll still come tomorrow", she told Duncan.

"Don't worry, I swear", he said.


	8. Lay All Your Love On Me

Chapter Eight: Lay All Your Love On Me

"Paz, there you are. Char and Vendetta have been looking for you", Dipper told her.

"I was talking to Duncan at the pub, I just lost track of time, I'm sorry I worried you guys." She saw him with a six-pack of beer. "What's that for?"

"My stag party. My last night of freedom!", he said happily. Pacifica giggled. "That's how some would put it, I see it as the night before the greatest adventure of my life." The two embraced.

"Tell me that you love me, Dipper", she asked, affectionately.

"I'll do it better: you've turned my world upside down", he said slyly.

_I wasn't jealous before we met_

_Now every man I see is a potential threat_

_And I'm possessive, it isn't nice_

_You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice_

_But now it isn't true_

_Now everything is new_

_And all I've learned has overturned_

_I beg of you_

_Don't go wasting your emotion_

_Lay all your love on me_

Pacifica throws her hat in the ring:

_It was like shooting a sitting duck_

_A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck_

_I still don't know what you've done with me_

_A grown-up woman should never fall so easily_

_I feel a kind of fear_

_When I don't have you near_

_Unsatisfied, I skip my pride_

_I beg you dear_

_Don't go wasting your emotion_

_Lay all your love on me_

_Don't go sharing your devotion_

_Lay all your love on me_

The sun was beginning to set and the future Mr. and Mrs. Pines went to their respective parties.


	9. Super Trouper

Chapter Nine: Super Trouper

Nightfall. Pacifica was dancing with her friends at her bachelorette party. Then Isadora's voice came over the speakers:

"_Ladies and no gentlemen, we present for tonight, and one night only…_"

"Because that's all we've got breath for!", Mabel interrupted. The girls laugh.

"_Violet & the Live Wires!_"

Violet, Isadora, and Mabel were onstage with Charlotte and Vendetta joining in.

_Super trouper lights are gonna find me_

_But I won't feel blue_

_Like I always do_

_Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you_

_I was sick and tired of everything_

_When I called you last night from Glasgow_

_All I do is eat and sleep and sing_

_Wishing every show was the last show_

_So imagine I was glad to hear you're coming_

_Suddenly I feel all right_

_And it's gonna be so different_

_When I'm on the stage tonight_

_Tonight the_

_Super trouper lights are gonna find me_

_Shining like the sun_

_(Sup-p-per troup-p-per)_

_Smiling, having fun_

_(Sup-p-per troup-p-per)_

_Feeling like a number one_

_Tonight the_

_Super trouper beams are gonna blind me_

_But I won't feel blue_

_(Sup-p-per troup-p-per)_

_Like I always do_

_(Sup-p-per troup-p-per)_

_Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you_

_Facing twenty thousand of your friends_

_How can anyone be so lonely_

_Part of a success that never ends_

_Still I'm thinking about you only_

_(Still I'm thinking about you only)_

_There are moments when I think I'm going crazy_

_(Think I'm going crazy)_

_But it's gonna be alright_

_(You'll soon be changing everything)_

_Everything will be so different_

_When I'm on the stage tonight_

_Tonight the_

_Super trouper lights are gonna find me_

_Shining like the sun_

_(Sup-p-per troup-p-per)_

_Smiling, having fun_

_(Sup-p-per troup-p-per)_

_Feeling like a number one_

_Tonight the_

_Super trouper beams are gonna blind me_

_But I won't feel blue_

_(Sup-p-per troup-p-per)_

_Like I always do_

_(Sup-p-per troup-p-per)_

_Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you_

_So I'll be there when you arrive_

_The sight of you will prove to me I'm still alive_

_And when you take me in your arms_

_And hold me tight_

_I know it's gonna mean so much tonight_

_Tonight the_

_Super trouper lights are gonna find me_

_Shining like the sun_

_(Sup-p-per troup-p-per)_

_Smiling, having fun_

_(Sup-p-per troup-p-per)_

_Feeling like a number one_

_Tonight the_

_Super trouper beams are gonna blind me_

_But I won't feel blue_

_(Sup-p-per troup-p-per)_

_Like I always do_

_(Sup-p-per troup-p-per)_

_Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you_

_(Super trouper lights are gonna find me)_

Duncan, Klaus, and Quigley were watching from the sidelines. Duncan cheered the loudest when the song was over. They were noticed by the party-goers.

"Excuse me, this is a hen party! Women only!", Mabel said into her microphone.


	10. Gimme Gimme Gimme

Chapter Ten: Gimme Gimme Gimme (A Man After Midnight)

"Why is he here? Is he trying to sabotage my friend's wedding?", Violet asked sounding like she was in distress.

Charlotte and Vendetta scratched their heads trying to dodge the question.

"I won't let that happen. This wedding won't get screwed over by an...emanation."

Her friends made wide eyes at that last word.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside, Klaus and Quigley were having a ball with the girls

_Is there a man out there _

_Someone to hear my prayer_

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight _

_Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away _

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight _

_Take me through the darkness to the break of the day…_


	11. Voulez-Vous

Chapter Eleven: Voulez-Vous

As the hen party raged, Dipper's party gatecrashed from behind the bushes, making things wilder.

_People everywhere_

_A sense of expectation hangin' in the air_

_Givin' out a spark_

_Across the room your eyes are glowin' in the dark_

_And here we go again, we know the start, we know the end_

_Masters of the scene_

_We've done it all before and now we're back to get some more_

_You know what I mean_

_Voulez-vous_

_Take it now or leave it_

_Now is all we get_

_Nothing promised, no regrets_

_Voulez-vous_

_Ain't no big decision_

_You know what to do_

_La question c'est voulez-vous_

_Voulez-vous_

Pacifica danced with Dipper for a bit, but then she noticed Violet looking upset; Duncan was standing near her.

"Wait right here!", she said to Dipper, having to yell over the music. She went up to Duncan and told him, "I know things can work between you two."

"No, I'm not sure I can", he replied.

"Come on, man up!"

"No, Paz, she doesn't know the whole story-Ahh!" They were both dragged into the crowd.

_I know what you think_

_The girl means business so I'll offer her a drink_

_Lookin' mighty proud_

_I see you leave your table, pushin' through the crowd_

_I'm really glad you came, you know the rules, you know the game_

_Master of the scene_

_We've done it all before and now we're back to get some more_

_You know what I mean_

_Voulez-vous_

_Take it now or leave it_

_Now is all we get_

_Nothing promised, no regrets_

_Voulez-vous_

_Ain't no big decision_

_You know what to do_

_La question c'est voulez-vous_

Pacifica ended up in the middle of the crowd as all of her friends danced around her.

_And here we go again, we know the start, we know the end_

_Masters of the scene_

_We've done it all before and now we're back to get some more_

_You know what I mean_

_Voulez-vous_

_Take it now or leave it_

_Now is all we get_

_Nothing promised, no regrets_

_Voulez-vous_

_Ain't no big decision_

_You know what to do_

_La question c'est voulez-vous_

Thoughts were running through her head. How to patch things up with Duncan and Violet, how not to sink a wedding,...

_Voulez-vous_

_Take it now or leave it_

_Now is all we get_

_Nothing promised, no regrets_

_Voulez-vous_

_Ain't no big decision_

_You know what to do_

_La question c'est voulez-vous_

She faints.


	12. SOS

Chapter Twelve: SOS

Now it is the day of the wedding. Everyone was preparing and rushing to get everything ready. The chefs were working on an exquisite dish for the guests and bride/groom.

Violet found a set of bagpipes on the courtyard ground. She picked them up and locked them in the shed.

"I see you kept my bagpipes", Duncan said to her.

"They're supposed to ward off unwanted guests", she fired at him without looking him in the eye.

Duncan took a deep breath and said, "You know, Pacifica believes that we could-"

"I don't want to know what Pacifica thought. She didn't even consider how much tension was put on me and I was the one putting this wedding on for her."

"Vi, please, if you just knew the whole story."

"I DON'T...care about the 'whole story'."

Duncan spoke up.

_Where are those happy days, they seems so hard to find_

_I tried to reach for you, but you have closed your mind_

_Whatever happened to our love?_

_I wish I understood_

_It used to be so nice, it used to be so good_

Violet went to help set up the tables.

_So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me_

_S. O. S._

_The love you gave me, nothing else can save me_

_S. O. S._

_When you're gone_

_How can I even try to go on?_

_When you're gone_

_Though I try how can I carry on?_

Duncan was now hanging lanterns around the yard and Violet was watching him quizzically.

_You seem so far away though you are standing near_

_You made me feel alive, but something died I fear_

_I really tried to make it out_

_I wish I understood_

_What happened to our love, it used to be so good_

_So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me_

_S. O. S._

_The love you gave me, nothing else can save me_

_S. O. S._

_When you're gone_

_How can I even try to go on?_

_When you're gone_

_Though I try how can I carry on?_

_So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me_

_S. O. S._

_And the love you gave me, nothing else can save me_

_S. O. S._

_When you're gone_

_How can I even try to go on?_

_When you're gone_

_Though I try how can I carry on?_

_When you're gone_

_How can I even try to go on?_

_When you're gone_

_Though I try how can I carry on?_

* * *

Meanwhile, at the docks…

"Dipper, can we talk for a moment?", Pacifica asked her fiance. She then ran off to the pathway.

Dipper ran after her. "Paz, what's the problem?", he asked.

"It's...it's about Violet, she's so torn up because I stupidly invited Duncan Quagmire to the wedding, hoping they would patch things up and-"

"Why would you do think that would work?"

"Because I-I just wanted by best friend to be happy and find love within him again."

"Pacifica, weddings aren't about rekindling old relationships, it's about the union of an everlasting one. I was studying world cultures when I arrived here and I put it all on hold so I could marry you. Was this so Violet could reunite with Duncan?"

"No, of course not."

"What about Duncan?", Quigley asked as he walked by.


	13. Does Your Mother Know

Chapter Thirteen: Does Your Mother Know

Out by the pier, Mabel and Isadora were in a paddleboat for an afternoon exercise and they stopped at the beach.

"Hey, Isadora!", a kid named Peter yelled from the bar, he abandoned his post and ran up to her. He had hung out with her last night during the party and was infatuated with her. But they had a serious age gap; he was ten years younger than her, but he didn't care. "Let's pick up where we left off last night."

"Last night never happened. I've drawn a veil over it", she said back at him.

"Come on, Isadora, you can't ignore the chemistry between us."

"Ignore him, Izzie, he's all mouth and no trousers", Mabel said to her.

"Don't worry, I know how this works; little boys who play with fire get their fingers burned."

_You're so hot, teasing me_

_So you're blue_

_But I can't take a chance_

_On a kid like you_

_It's something I couldn't do_

_There's that look in your eyes_

_I can read in your face_

_That your feelings_

_Are driving you wild_

_Ah, but boy you're only a child_

Peter made Isadora a drink, she took is drink, but didn't return his affection.

_Well I can dance with you honey_

_If you think it's funny_

_But does your mother know_

_That you're out_

_And I can chat with you baby_

_Flirt a little maybe_

_Does your mother know_

_That you're out_

_Take it easy_

_Better slow down_

_That's no way to go_

_Does your mother know_

_Take it easy_

_Try to cool it girl_

_Take it nice and slow_

_Does your mother know_

Isadora now had all the boys on the beach swooning for her.

_I can see what you want_

_But you seem pretty young_

_To be searching for that kind of fun_

_So maybe I'm not the one_

_Now you're so cute_

_I like your style_

_And I know what you mean_

_When you give me_

_A flash of that smile_

_But boy you're only a child_

_Well I can dance with you honey_

_If you think it's funny_

_But does your mother know_

_That you're out_

_And I can chat with you baby_

_Flirt a little maybe_

_Does your mother know_

_That you're out_

_Well I can dance with you honey_

_If you think it's funny_

_But does your mother know_

_That you're out_

_And I can chat with you baby_

_Flirt a little maybe_

_Does your mother know_

_That you're out_

_Does your mother know_

_That you're out_

_Does your mother know_

_That you're out_

_Does your mother know_

_Does your mother know_

_That you're out_

The boys then faint.

"Yo girls? We done good", Isadora says, suave-like.


	14. Slipping Through My Fingers

Chapter Fourteen: Slipping Through My Fingers

Klaus and Quigley were dressed as the groomsmen and Charlotte and Vendetta were dressed as the bridesmaids.

Pacifica, in the meantime, was all dressed, but was flipping through a photo album with Violet in the time span before the wedding…

_Schoolbag in hand she leaves home in the early morning_

_Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile_

_I watch her go with a surge of that well known sadness_

_And I have to sit down for a while_

_The feeling that I'm losing her forever_

_And without really entering her world_

_I'm glad whenever I can share her laughter_

_That funny little girl_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

_I try to capture every minute_

_The feeling in it_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

_Do I really see what's in her mind_

_Each time I think I'm close to knowing_

_She keeps on growing_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

_Sleep in our eyes her and me at the breakfast table_

_Barely awake, I let precious time go by_

_Then when she's gone there's that odd melancholy feeling_

_And a sense of guilt I can't deny_

_What happened to the wonderful adventures_

_The places I had planned for us to go_

_(Slipping through my fingers all the time)_

_Well, some of that we did but most we didn't_

_And why I just don't know_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

_I try to capture every minute_

_The feeling in it_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

_Do I really see what's in her mind_

_Each time I think I'm close to knowing_

_She keeps on growing_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

_Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture_

_And save it from the funny tricks of time_

_Slipping through my fingers_

_Schoolbag in hand, she leaves home in the early morning_

_Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile..._

The time had come. Pacifica was being escorted to the chapel for her marriage.


	15. The Winner Takes It All

Chapter Fifteen: The Winner Takes It All

Everyone started to walk up the hill to the chapel. Violet was stopped by Duncan, who was dressed in his best.

"Vi. I need to ask you something. Who's giving Paz away?", he questioned.

"Me", Violet replied.

"What about her father?"

"He's not here; he's a jerk anyway."

"Look, how about this-"

"Duncan, if you're trying to tell me the whole story, don't. I already know it."

"No, you don't. Please-"

_I don't wanna talk_

_About the things we've gone through_

_Though it's hurting me_

_Now it's history_

_I've played all my cards_

_And that's what you've done too_

_Nothing more to say_

_No more ace to play_

_The winner takes it all_

_The loser standing small_

_Beside the victory_

_That's her destiny_

_I was in your arms_

_Thinking I belonged there_

_I figured it made sense_

_Building me a fence_

_Building me a home_

_Thinking I'd be strong there_

_But I was a fool_

_Playing by the rules_

_The gods may throw a dice_

_Their minds as cold as ice_

_And someone way down here_

_Loses someone dear_

_The winner takes it all_

_The loser has to fall_

_It's simple and it's plain_

_Why should I complain_

_But tell me does she kiss_

_Like I used to kiss you_

_Does it feel the same_

_When she calls your name_

_Somewhere deep inside_

_You must know I miss you_

_But what can I say_

_Rules must be obeyed_

_The judges will decide_

_The likes of me abide_

_Spectators of the show_

_Always staying low_

_The game is on again_

_A lover or a friend_

_A big thing or a small_

_The winner takes it all_

_I don't wanna talk_

_If it makes you feel sad_

_And I understand_

_You've come to shake my hand_

_I apologize_

_If it makes you feel bad_

_Seeing me so tense_

_No self-confidence_

_But you see_

_The winner takes it all..._

With their talk settling down, they entered the chapel and let things get under way. Exchanging vows, putting on the rings…

"If there is anyone who objects to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace", the minister said.

Duncan stood up and spoke, "I have a comment. To Violet Baudelaire." She rolls her eyes.


	16. I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do

Chapter Sixteen: I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do

"Just hear me out, Vi. I did love Rebecca, I'll admit it, but she never reciprocated my feelings because she was only out for my looks. I came back to find you again, but I was told you had left the manor for America. So, I'm now going to get this off my chest: why not make this a double wedding?"

Violet closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She stood there in silence.

_I can't conceal it_

_don't you see_

_can't you feel it_

Pacifica spoke from the altar.

_Say I do_

_I do, I do, I do, I do, I do_

The patrons were in awe. Duncan continued.

_Violet_

_Let's try it._

_You love me, don't deny it._

Pacifica asked:

_Say I do?_

Duncan held out a ring and got on one knee. Violet smiled, shed a tear and held out her left hand.

Violet says in a tearful voice, "I do, I do, I do, I do, I do".

Both couples were pronounced husband and wife.


	17. When All Is Said and Done

Chapter Seventeen: When All Is Said and Done

We now head to the reception. Duncan and Violet had a few choice words to each other.

_Here's to us_

_One more toast_

_And then we'll pay the bill_

_Deep inside_

_Both of us_

_Can feel the autumn chill_

_Birds of passage_

_You and me_

_We fly instinctively_

_When the summer's over_

_And the dark clouds hide the sun_

_Neither you nor I'm to blame_

_When all is said and done_

_In our lives_

_We have walked_

_Some strange and lonely treks_

_Slightly worn_

_But dignified_

_And not too old for sex_

_We're still striving for the sky_

_No taste for humble pie_

_Thanks for all your generous love_

_And thanks for all the fun_

_Neither you nor I'm to blame_

_When all is said and done_

_It's so strange_

_When you're down_

_And lying on the floor_

_How you rise_

_Shake your head_

_Get up and ask for more_

_Clear-headed and open-eyed_

_With nothing left untried_

_Standing calmly at the crossroads_

_No desire to run_

_There's no hurry any more_

_When all is said and done_


	18. Take a Chance On Me

Chapter Eighteen: Take a Chance On Me

Isadora sat next to Klaus at the reception. She eyed him with romantic longing.

"Klaus? Have you ever wanted to settle down with someone?", she asks him.

"I'm not sure. I've been busy a lot lately. If there ever was someone out there for me, I would make them as happy as possible. For now, I'm a free man", he told her.

She leaned into his ear and said,

_If you change your mind_

_I'm the first in line_

_Honey I'm still free_

_Take a chance on me_

_If you need me_

_Let me know_

_Gonna be around_

_If you got no place to go_

_When you're feeling down_

She began to speak louder and got everyone's attention. She still had her sights on Klaus.

_If you're all alone_

_When the pretty birds have flown_

_Honey I'm still free_

_Take a chance on me_

_Gonna do my very best_

_And it ain't no lie_

_If you put me to the test_

_If you let me try_

_Take a chance on me_

_(that's all I ask of you honey)_

_Take a chance on me_

_We can go dancing_

_We can go walking_

_As long as we're together_

_Listen to some music_

_Maybe just talking_

_You'd get to know me better_

_'cause you know I've got_

_So much that I wanna do_

_When I dream I'm alone with you_

_It's magic_

_You want me to leave it there_

_Afraid of a love affair_

_But I think you know_

_That I can't let go_

_If you change your mind_

_I'm the first in line_

_Honey I'm still free_

_Take a chance on me_

_If you need me_

_Let me know_

_Gonna be around_

_If you got no place to go_

_When you're feeling down_

_If you're all alone_

_When the pretty birds have flown_

_Honey I'm still free_

_Take a chance on me_

_Gonna do my very best_

_And it ain't no lie_

_If you put me to the test_

_If you let me try_

_Take a chance on me_

_(come on, give me a break will ya)_

_Take a chance on me_

The two kissed before everybody.


	19. I Have a Dream (Reprise)

Chapter Nineteen: I Have a Dream (Reprise)

The star wedding couple, the one whose wedding was actually planned, Dipper and Pacifica were walked down to the dock and onto a yacht with _Just Married _painted on the back. They hugged their friends goodbye to their friends. Violet and Duncan had agreed to watch over the manor together.

As the boat pulled away, Pacifica reflected on the whole escapade that happened of the last few days and a huge grin crossed her face.

_I have a dream, a song to sing_

_To help me cope with anything_

_If you see the wonder of a fairy tale_

_You can take the future even if you fail_

_I believe in angels_

_Something good in everything I see_

_I believe in angels_

_When I know the time is right for me_

_I'll cross the stream - I have a dream_

_I have a dream, a fantasy_

_To help me through reality_

_And my destination makes it worth the while_

_Pushing through the darkness still another mile_

_I believe in angels_

_Something good in everything I see_

_I believe in angels_

_When I know the time is right for me_

_I'll cross the stream - I have a dream_

_I'll cross the stream - I have a dream_

_I have a dream, a song to sing_

_To help me cope with anything_

_If you see the wonder of a fairy tale_

_You can take the future even if you fail_

_I believe in angels_

_Something good in everything I see_

_I believe in angels_

_When I know the time is right for me_

_I'll cross the stream - I have a dream_

_I'll cross the stream - I have a dream…_

The couple then ride off to their private island.


	20. Encore

Chapter Twenty: Encore (Dancing Queen (Reprise), Waterloo, Thank You For the Music)

Violet, Isadora, Charlotte, and Vendetta stand before a cheering crowd as Violet & the Live Wires:

_You can dance_

_You can jive_

_Having the time of your life_

_See that girl_

_Watch that scene_

_Dig in the dancing queen_

_Friday night and the lights are low_

_Looking out for a place to go_

_Where they play the right music_

_Getting in the swing_

_You come to look for a king_

_Anybody could be that guy_

_Night is young and the music's high_

_With a bit of rock music_

_Everything is fine_

_You're in the mood for a dance_

_And when you get the chance_

_You are the dancing queen_

_Young and sweet_

_Only seventeen_

_Dancing queen_

_Feel the beat from the tambourine_

_You can dance_

_You can jive_

_Having the time of your life_

_See that girl_

_Watch that scene_

_Dig in the dancing queen_

_You're a teaser, you turn 'em on_

_Leave 'em burning and then you're gone_

_Looking out for another_

_Anyone will do_

_You're in the mood for a dance_

_And when you get the chance_

_You are the dancing queen_

_Young and sweet_

_Only seventeen_

_Dancing queen_

_Feel the beat from the tambourine_

_You can dance_

_You can jive_

_Having the time of your life_

_See that girl_

_Watch that scene_

_Dig in the dancing queen_

"Do you want another one?!", Violet asked the audience excitedly.

"YES!", to thunderous approval. They started again this time joined by Duncan, Klaus, Quigley, Mabel, Dipper, and Pacifica.

_My, my_

_At Waterloo Napoleon did surrender_

_Oh yeah, and I have met_

_My destiny in quite a similar way_

_The history book on the shelf_

_Is always repeating itself_

_Waterloo, I was defeated, you won the war_

_Waterloo, promise to love you for evermore_

_Waterloo, couldn't escape if I wanted to_

_Waterloo, knowing my fate is to be with you_

_Woh, woh, woh, woh_

_Waterloo, finally facing my Waterloo_

_My, my_

_I tried to hold you back_

_But you were stronger_

_Oh yeah, and now it seems_

_My only chance is giving up the fight_

_And how could I ever refuse?_

_I feel like I win when I lose_

_Waterloo, I was defeated, you won the war_

_Waterloo, promise to love you for evermore_

_Waterloo, couldn't escape if I wanted to_

_Waterloo, knowing my fate is to be with you_

_Woh, woh, woh, woh_

_Waterloo, finally facing my Waterloo_

_So how could I ever refuse?_

_I feel like I win when I lose_

_Waterloo, couldn't escape if I wanted to_

_Waterloo, knowing my fate is to be with you_

_Woh, woh, woh, woh_

_Waterloo, finally facing my Waterloo_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Waterloo, knowing my fate is to be with you_

Pacifica now stood by herself on the darkened stage with a spotlight on her.

_I'm nothing special, in fact I'm a bit of a bore_

_If I tell a joke, you've probably heard it before_

_But I have a talent, a wonderful thing_

_'Cause everyone listens when I start to sing_

_I'm so grateful and proud_

_All I want is to sing it out loud_

_So I say_

_Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing_

_Thanks for all the joy they're bringing_

_Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty_

_What would life be?_

_Without a song or a dance what are we?_

_So I say thank you for the music_

_For giving it to me_

_Mother says I was a dancer before I could walk_

_She says I began to sing long before I could talk_

_And I've often wondered, how did it all start?_

_Who found out that nothing can capture a heart_

_Like a melody can?_

_Well, whoever it was, I'm a fan_

_So I say_

_Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing_

_Thanks for all the joy they're bringing_

_Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty_

_What would life be?_

_Without a song or a dance what are we?_

_So I say thank you for the music_

_For giving it to me_

_I've been so lucky, I am the girl with golden hair_

_I wanna sing it out to everybody_

_What a joy, what a life, what a chance!_

_So I say_

_Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing_

_Thanks for all the joy they're bringing_

_Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty_

_What would life be?_

_Without a song or a dance what are we?_

_So I say thank you for the music_

_For giving it to me_

The spotlight turns off. Applause.

**THE END**


End file.
